Weapon of the Apocalypse
by WildCard555
Summary: It had been one year since Fairy Tail fought Tartarus and Acnologia. In that fight Erza found a scale that had come loose from the Dragon-King. Scrolling through her Re-Quip screens does she see that the blacksmith she had given the scale to has been forged. Eager to find out her newest piece of equipment can do she quickly equips it. Original idea came from Natsu is Awesome.
1. Pilot?

Hi everyone. Here is story #9 from me, and I already have an idea what #10 will be. Got the idea for this one from **Natsu is Awesome**. Originally he asked me what I thought of this as an element in a story, and after reading the description I made a tweak and turned it into a story of its own.

Take place one year after the Tartarus arc.

**I Own Nothing!** The original idea for this story came from **Natsu I Awesome**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

**Pilot?**

"MMMMNNNN!" A young red-headed woman yawned stretching as she began to stir. While stretching she felt a pair of strong pierced arms pulling her back into their owners bear chest. Dressed only in red panties and bra did she feel the warmth of his skin transferring to her making her want to go back to sleep.

"You awake Erza?" The man with long spiky black asked groggily.

Hesitating for a moment. "Yeah." Feeling his arms letting go she wanted him to hold her still so she moved his arms back around her feeling the cool metal studs on the outer part of his arms. "Five more minutes Gajeel?"

"Five more minutes." He agreed smirking to himself. The Slayer knew she wasn't ready to get up yet, and to be honest neither was he.

So the Dragon and Knight laid down in bed for the next five minutes enjoying the feel of the others warm skin on each other only moving as their chests rose and feel while breathing.

"Lily is going to wake us up if we wait to much longer." Gajeel said taking a look at the arm clock on the night stand near the bed reading eleven O' Clock.

"Then let go of me." Erza began to free herself.

"I don wanna." Pulling her back in.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**. The exceed on the other side of the door knocked on the door.

Both letting out a groan of frustration hearing those knocks coming down low on the door.

"Erza its Sunday." Lily called from the other side of the door. "Its your turn to make breakfast." Not sounding like a former captain of the royal guard, but a child.

Reluctantly moving her mans arm off from around her so she could get up. "I'll be there in a minute." Erza called out to the exceed. Once her foot touched the carpet on the floor did she re-quip herself into a light blue pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt of the same color.

Feeling the woman getting off of the bed did Gajeel sit up propping himself up with his elbows. "Want a hand?"

Running her fingers through her long hair to straighten it up a bit. "I got this." Knowing she was going to just be making a simple egg breakfast.

"He'll be leaving on a mission with Wendy, Carla, and Romeo this afternoon." Getting out of bed dressed only in black boxers. "Say's they're be gone for at least a week." Grabbing a towel from atop a wooden dresser.

"To bad its not sooner." Stopping herself as her fingers wrapped around the door knob. "I might have made you breakfast in my Seduction Armor." She both winked and smiled at him lustfully before walking out of the bedroom.

"I hate having a cat sometimes." He complained knowing how breakfast would have ended if it was just the two of them in his two bedroom cabin. Opening the door Erza just did except he made his way to the bathroom instead of the kitchen.

Walking from the bedroom to the kitchen did Erza see Lily on his boosted seat at the table reading the morning paper he flew into town to get. "Morning Lily." Scratching the Exceed right behind his round black ears.

Hating how humans would do that to him no matter how good it made him feel. "Morning Erza." Lily greeted once she stopped scratching him. After seeing her heading back to the kitchen did the former Edolas captain turn the page over to go back to reading the comic strips.

"This still feels so weird." She said to herself gathering all the things she needed to make eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Months after moving in was she still getting used to living with Gajeel and Lily in their two-bedroom cabin nearly two miles away from Magnolia in the woods. After all she had been living at Fairy Hills for most of her life. Looking over to see her 'cat' turning the page over. "And you started it." Talking to herself

Ever since the former Edolian had joined the guild once or twice a week Erza would spar with the Exceed as she was a familiar face to him as he adapted to his new home world. It didn't take him to long, but the two kept the routine up. Once the sparing was done they'd tell each other of their home world. But one day nearly eight months ago everything changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Eight Months Ago.<strong>

"Hmmmm, Hmmmm, Hmmmm." Erza hummed to herself walking through the woods to Lily and Gajeel's home. Finally arriving did she knock on the door. Not hearing a response did she knock again. Still nothing did she knock a third time. Ready to call out to her Nakama.

"Get off of my Property." A rough male voice yelled at her before violently opening the door. Once opened did he see his armored guild mate standing in front of his now open door. "What are you doing her Titania?"

"Oh hi Gajeel." Sure she had come by his cabin in the wood many a times, yet never once seeing him. It actually shocked her a bit to see him. "Is..."

"Wendy, her cat, and Natsu's fan-boy went on a mission together and he volunteered to go with them incase they needed some extra help." He said grumpily. Mostly due to him not getting invited to come along.

"Oh!" Surprised she hadn't heard about it. "Sorry for disturbing you Gajeel." She gave a slight bow before turning to walk away.

Annoyed even further now did time feel like time slowed down. Little did either sparring buddy know was that the Iron-Mage had watched every single one of them. Just like he's angry about Lily taking off on him for a week he was even more frustrated that the cat never invited him to join them. Sure he was tough all around, but on the inside he felt things he'd never admit to having to others.

_'Should I ask her?_' Asking himself mentally. Still watching her walk away did he see her hips swaying side to side.

_'You should!'_ A voice inside his head answered him. _'You've had an eye on her even before the cat started sparing with her. Dumb-Ass!'_

_'Its not that easy.'_ Admitting he's had a crush on her since he joined the guild. _'I don't even know what to say to her.'_ Also admitting he'd never be good at expressing himself with words.

_'There's more ways to ask someone for something besides talking, Dumb-Ass!'_

Taking a second to process what his mind just told him. "HEY ERZA!' He shouted as he launched a solid pole of iron at her.

Turning around after hearing her name being shouted out did she turn just in time to get hit in the face by Gajeel's Iron-Club. The force behind the punch took her off of her feet.

_'Oh Shit!_' Freaking out on the inside while keeping a cool on the outside. He saw blood dripping from her nose as she staggered back to her feet. "If you're looking for a sparring partner I'm free. Gi Hi Hi!" Not only was he feeling the butterflies in his stomach storming, but now he felt his body aching for a fight. After all it had been a four months since Natsu and Happy left to go train with Igneel, and the Stripper un-willing to brawl as much since then made the guild a little to dull with the decline in the random bar-brawls.

Wiping her nose did she see blood on her gauntlet adding to her rage from being sucker punched. "You wanna spar huh Gajeel." Voice oozing with anger. "I'll spar with you Gajeel." Re-quiping herself into her heavy black Purgatory Armor looking to take something with her.

Only needing either sight or hearing to catch her new found intent did the Dragon-Slayer know he wasn't about to have a sparring match. This was going to be a fight against a pissed off Titania. Coating his body in Iron-Scale, and turned it to steal for additional protection. "Bring it on Titania."

What happened next was a twendy-seven minute war between the Knight and the Dragon-Slayer. A dozen innocent trees cut down in the process, and many deep gashes carved into the ground. Due to Gajeel's ability to consume Iron he was able to bite through and tear Erza's armor apart forcing her to use every piece of armor and weapon she owned. Despite his advantage over her the woman's will kept her going and coming back for more putting him on the defensive as many times he put her on the defense.

Erza slowly burned away from her anger as her armor was getting wrecked realize just how bad of a match up this was for her. She never faced an enemy who feed off of her as the fight went on. Unlike all her previous enemies she had to improvise more than she ever had before. Yet despite it all she was having the most fun she'd ever had in a fight before, and could feel the same coming from him.

Both mages found themselves exhausted leaning upon each other to keep themselves standing. Panting heavily as both heads buried in the crooks of each others neck.

"Give up!" Gajeel panted dressed only in raggedy white pants.

"You give up!" Erza countered panting just as heavily her red samurai pants mirroring the man's while her bandages hugged her large breasts loosely.

legs and bodies giving out they collapsed to the ground laying sweaty next to each other. The fight ending in a draw.

After several minutes of letting his body recover did Gajeel finally speak. "Wanna do this again?"

Processing the question in her mind did Erza answer. "Sure."

**"ERZA!"**

five weeks later. Erza, Gajeel, and Lily in battle mode where all three sparing just outside off the log cabin. They would only go two at a time switching one person out for various reasons. Doing so they were able to maximize their training time.

"That was fun." Erza said having caught her breath once the sparing was done.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Lily asked no longer in battle mode.

Looking back and forth between the two males as her stomach grumbled.

"Might as well." Gajeel's stomach also growling.

"Three plates then." Lily said walking into the cabin to prepare dinner.

With the exceed inside the two humans remained outside.

"So how's your team been doing." Gajeel asked knowing Natsu leaving damaged their team.

"Separated for now." Erza sighed not wanting to go into details.

Pulling a flier out of his pocket. "If that's the case then how's about you go on a job with Lily and me?" Handing it off to the redhead.

Scanning the flier did she quickly notice the S-Class ranking on it. "Planning on me saying yes?" She smirked knowing he had to have asked Makarov about it earlier.

"Afraid of taking it on. Gi Hi Hi." He laughted.

Still looking at he job it was to retrieve a valuable artifact from a rogue wizard who had stolen it. "Please I could take this job myself."

"That's what I told the old man, but rules are rules." Taking the paper from the woman. "So what do you say we have a competition."

Simply hearing the word lit the spark of her competitive nature. "You're on."

With that Erza and Gajeel formed a new team with Lily bouncing between them and Wendy's team with Romeo.

**"ERZA!"**

Two months later. Gajeel and Erza's relationship quickly grew. Enough so that Erza had moved from living in Fairy Hills to living with her now boyfriend and his exceed, skipping sleeping in different rooms they shared a bed the first night she had moved in so not to steal Lily's room.

"MMMMNNNN!" "UGGGHHH!" Both groaned in frustrations after nearly an hour of trying to fall asleep neither could.

"How do people sleep like this?" Erza groaned.

"We could always try...UGH!" Gajeel tried to suggest something to tire them out only to get hit before he could finish.

"We are not doing that yet!" Feeling like they were going to fast already sharing a bed.

"Yet?"

Sitting up from lying down did she grab her pillow. "This was too soon." Trying to get out of bed, but was pulled back down before she could get up.

"Tartarus?" Gajeel asked having heard what the demon Kyouka did to her. Under the ending of the shirt she was wearing could he see one of the scares acquired from the demon. "Or the Tower of Heaven?" Having heard from Lucy her struggles from her childhood.

Hugging herself as both names brought only horrible memories. "Yeah."

Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "You're not the only one." He assured her. Gajeel then went on to talk of his childhood. A Childhood that nearly mirrored her own in darkness. Both mages were in tears sharing their dark histories, and fears with each other.

Looking at him with teary eyes. "I guess that's why ended here together." Now understanding why after less than four months from sparring with each other why she was now getting closer to him than any other she'd been with.

Staring back into the eyes that store into his. "We understand each others darkness." Understanding the true attraction they had for one another. "And want to help each other get past it." Having felt her bringing order to him.

"And finally move on in life." Feeling herself becoming more and more comfortable around others, and loosening up on some lesser rules.

Leaning into each other till their lips meet.

**"ERZA!"**

A month later after a long intense sparring session with no Lily around Erza and Gajeel found themselves in the same situation they were the first times the clashed with their clothes damaged beyond repair. Only this time Gajeel had landed on top of Erza, and they weren't completely spent.

"MMMNN!" Both moaned as they began a different kind of battle.

**"ERZA"**

**END FLASHBACK(S).**

* * *

><p>"Huh!" Erza snapping out of her daydream of how her and Gajeel became the others partner in many different ways. Looking around did she see Gajeel pointed at something behind her in the kitchen still drying his long black locks with the other. "What is it Gajeel?"<p>

Pointing as something behind the woman. "You're burning something."

"Crap!' Turning around did she see the bacon burning beyond the point of being edible. Over the course of fixing her mistake did she think of what happened next in her last flashback. Of the first time they had sex. Neither was each others first, but neither would surrender any names.

"Thanks for breakfast." Lily said once finished with his plate. "I'll be back in a week or two." Heading for the door.

"Be careful." Both humans said before he exited the cabin.

Without saying anything the Dragon Slayer picked up all the dirty dishes leaving only a set of coffee mugs still being drinken from. Carrying them to the sink did he begin to wash them.

Now having some free time did Erza open up her Equip screen to check for notices. Luckily none of her armor was damaged so there were no bills she had to pay her blacksmith. "No updates on new sets of armor." Mumbling to herself as she flipped through the pages on the screen. "What's this?" Noticing an order complete message from a smith who's name she didn't recognize. After opening it up did she jump up to cheer like a child. "Yes! Finally!"

From the kitchen sink did Gajeel hear his girlfriend screaming like a child who got what they wanted for Christmas.

Quickly going through the reply screens did she get her newest piece of armor. In a flash of golden light was her right hand and arm just above the elbow was covered in a smooth black material that had a scaled design with a hint of blue on the outside of each scale. Whatever it was made from it was far to light to be made up of any metal she knew of. as a mater of fact the piece despite a scaled design etched into it was so smooth and flexible that fit like a glove instead of several pieces of metal forced to fit as a protective armor of any kind.

"What's that!" Never seeing this piece of armor before, or the woman ever getting this excited for new equipment.

Smiling. "This." Placing the gauntlet in his line of sight to mask her face from him. "Was made from the scale of the Acnologia that was knocked loose." Remembering the fight between Igneel and Acnologia that ended when the black dragon flew off once all the demons had been slain.

Gajeel's intrigue rose hearing that the gauntlet was made with a dragon's scale, even though he was unimpressed its appearance. "Did it really take a year for your smith to make that?" Personally thinking he would have preferred a dagger to a single gauntlet.

Shaking her head. "I didn't know the smith who made this, but he was the only one who was willing to forge something with it." Not really caring that it was a solo piece she got from the scale that feel near her weakened body. "A whole year?" Taking another look at her newest piece of armor.

"A lot's happened to you and your former team since then."

How true he was. Within five minutes of the end of their war with Tartarus Igneel had taken Natsu and Happy with him to finish training him so he could do what he couldn't, kill Acnologia. No one from the guild or any of their allies had heard a single thing about him, and no one knew when or if he would return to Fairy Tail. They simply knew that he would eventually return to them.

Gray out of the three whose year he did know of must have went by the most boring. The guy was still ignorant to Juvia's stalking and pretty much still hasn't found anyone to be with yet. Then again with how busy he had become becoming Fairy Tails newest S-Class wizard he was barely in town for more than a few days before heading out for a new job as he honed his new found Devil-Slaying magic.

Lucy though reversing the curse that imprisoned everyone but her said she never wanted to lose some else again like she had Aquarius because she was too weak. Snapping her key at great cost to summon the Spirit King that was the beginning of Fairy Tails counter attack. To become stronger she begged Laxus to train her which at first he refused until his determination to not train her cracked before hers did. In nine months training with him did the two blondes develop a relationship that grew just a little bit faster than Erza's did. How much further could they have gotten ahead of them you may ask. Simply put Makarov said he couldn't let the future master of the guild take his mantle over without marrying the woman carrying his great-grandchild. The duo just returned from their honeymoon a week ago.

"A lot has changed over the last year." Erza said while still eyeing her newest toy, while still thinking of all that had changed in her life while it was being made.

"Wanna test it out?" Gajeel asked more than recognizing the look in his lovers eyes whenever she got a new piece of equipment. It was the same kind of look a child has whenever they're about to start opening their presents on Christmas morning. Wasn't too easy to spot this time as part of said excitement was being masked by thoughts of change were flowing just as much, but he could still see it.

Recomposing herself. "Yes." Turning to face him. "But no taking a bite out of his piece." She warned him. "The Blacksmith said he can't replicate the material without any more scales."

"Ah Shucks." Wrapping his left arm around her waist as he pulled her in burying his nose/face into the crook of her neck. "But I oh so love stripping you out of your armor." Kissing her neck between words.

Pushing him off. "Not yet." Pressing her armored right hand on his chest. "Not until I get to test this gauntlet out." Her inner woman wanting him now while her inner child wanting to play with her newest toy to find out what all it could do. Grabbing hold of his collar with her free hand and moving the other to his collar as well to pull him into a kiss. "After some sparring then we can." Feeling herself getting scooped up off of her feet.

"Then lets get started so we can get started." He grinned. "Gi hi hi hi!" Kicking his front door open and ran into a square acres clearing they had made.

Once in the clearing did Erza jump out of Gajeel's arms. Once her feet touched the ground did she take a few steps back away from him till there was a ten foot gap between them. "You ready to help me test out my newest gauntlet. A gauntlet made from the scale of the Acnologia." Feeling the magic of the armor beginning to surge through her body. A magic unlike any she had ever felt before.

To be honest as excited as he was to see what the weapon could do another part of him was terrified. In the two times he had seen the great dragon it had never taken any damage from a human. Even when it got hit from five Dragon-Slayers at the same time. "You bet I am?" Refusing to let any of that fear become present. Covering his body in Steal-Scales. "Show me what your Acnologia-Gauntlet can do!" At that both mages charged each other.

**End Chapter 1.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Pandora's Box?**

* * *

><p>Sorry for a boring first chapter. I promise things will start to get interesting from this point forward. I'm just not very good at writing opening chapters that don't end on a true cliffhanger.<p>

Until next time my lovely readers.

Have an awesome one.

WildCard555 Out.


	2. Pandora's Box?

Weapon of the Apocalypse chapter 2. This is one of the shortest chapters I have ever written. Then again it probably should have been combined with chapter 1. Either way I hope you all enjoy.

**Natsu is Awesome**: Well hopefully I can keep it up.

**FanFictionHunter**: Honestly not a fan of GaLe, and have been falling out of love with JeRza for a while. Love Erza and Gajeel so to me take the best parts of two parings I hate and make an awesome new one.

**MandJFT**: Thank you for all your kind words. I'll check a couple out and give you an opinion when I get a chance. Also don't be afraid to send me a PM. I usually always respond within a day or two.

**Guest(1):** Never do a review like that again! I'll be honest you thoroughly pissed me off reviewing this story only to ask me to update another story of mine. Makes me feel like you didn't even bother to read this one which is about the same as slapping me across my face. Either review the story for the story you're reviewing, don't, or be patient until I update that story.

I Own Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Pandora's Box?**

"UUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" A young woman let out a long low groan as she began to wake up. Eyes adjusting to the light as she woke up. Looking around she was quick to notice she wasn't in her shared bed with Gajeel, nor did she feel his weight next to her. Eyes finally adjusted did she realize she was either in a hospital room, or the guild infirmary. "Why am I here?" She asked herself groggily trying to sit up. Only when she tried did she find her body felt like lead not wanting to move. Being the stubborn gal she was she was determined to get up, only. "AARRRGGGG!" She screamed feeling an overwhelming surge of pain all over her body, a pain more intense than any she had felt before, but none so more painful than from her abdomen. Once that pain flared up did she feel her body waking up racked with pain covered in bruises and cuts. The pain great enough to make the mighty Titania howler in pain.

"Its okay Erza." Lucy tried to assure her as she helped calm her down. "You're safe now Erza."

In the next couple of minutes Lucy helped Erza settle into a comfortable semi sitting position while still laying down for the most part. The pain killers she was told to give her acted fast.

Once settled in to the bed did Erza figure she must have been in the guild infirmary. Hospital beds weren't this comfy, and seeing she wasn't on an IV drip Pory must have given her some strong medicines only feeling a fraction of the pain she should have seeing and feeling all the heavy bandages all over her body underneath the blue gown they put on her. "Lucy what happened to me?" She asked never being in the amount of pain she was in now.

"The rest of Fairy Tail is trying to find out what happened." Lucy began. "All we know is is that something attacked you guys..."

Looking to both sides did she see the other beds were empty. "Is Gajeel trying to track down what did this to me?" Not able to think of any other reason why he wouldn't be beside her with the condition she was in.

Looking away from her Nakama. Honestly she was hoping someone else would be here to answer the questions once the redhead woke up, But due to her pregnancy everyone told her to stay by Erza's side. Not knowing when the others would be back she tried to think how she could break the news.

Focusing on the blonde as best she could on painkiller did she somehow see the struggle on her face. "Lucy where's Gajeel?" Still she refused to look at her. Though it pained her to do so she reached out to her to get her attention. "Where's Gajeel?" Voice filled with concern.

Still gathering the courage to answer the question. "Erza." Looking at her injured friend unable to stop her tears from falling. "Whatever did this to you killed Gajeel." She barely choked out the words loud enough to be heard.

Hearing those last two words froze her world. She wanted to believe it was some sick joke, but just looking at her Nakama's face she knew it was true with how hard it was for he to tell her. All she felt besides the numbness from inside was her hot tears pouring down her face. "What about Lily?" Recognizing Wendy's handiwork on her bandages. Never tight, but applying the right amount of pressure for the cuts to heal.

"Lily must have sensed something because he left Wendy's team before heading out to head back to you guys."

"NO!" Having a good...well bad feeling she knew what was going to be said next. The only small amount of comfort she had was being hugged by her dear friend.

Lucy being careful not to hurt the woman she viewed as her older sister, yet making sure she knew she was there for her. "From what we guessed Lily got there in time to save you...before he died bringing you to the guild."

Breathing heavily from grief praying that she'd wake up from this nightmare. "Lily and Gajeel." Thinking of the last six months of her life with the duo. More so of how close she had become with the Slayer not even wanting to think of having to live without him. Sadly unless she did wake up its something she'd have to do no matter how painful it would be.

"I'm so sorry Erza." Lucy said wishing there was something she could do to ease her friends pain. Right now all she could do was give her a shoulder to cry on while giving her a hug saying she was there for her no matter what.

It wasn't too long until Erza had cried herself back to sleep. Lucy being the good friend she was aloud her to snuggle up to her so she knew she wasn't alone. Even going as far to say she'd be right there for her when she wakes up. Right before the blonde fell asleep did the door opening up snap her away from falling asleep. Having to look down to see who opened it did she know it was her grandfather-in-law.

Only needed a single glance did he asses the situation. Quietly did he approach the bed on his granddaughter-in-law's side of the infirmary bed. "I'm sorry." Knowing she was the one to break the news to his strongest daughter. "I shouldn't be surprised, but I didn't think she'd wake up until tomorrow at the soonest."

"It's aright." She said wiping away the tear stains on her eyes. "I kinda knew marrying Laxus I'd essentially be become the mother of the guild." _'Even though I think that title belongs to Mira.'_

Now shaking his head. "I have a feeling you're be doing more of my work than Laxus will." Mentally switching form light-hearted to serious. "How'd she take it." Asking the rhetorical question while thinking back to the conversation that saved Gajeel's life a couple years ago.

"About how you'd expect." Feeling Erza still sobbing on her shoulder while still asleep. "I promised I'd be here when she woke up." Feeling the old man was about to say she should get something to eat or drink.

Nodding his head. "I'll have Mira fix you something up." Looking at her four-month pregnant belly. "You still need to take care of yourself." Heading towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute." More than certain Erza would wake up a again before to long, and he'd rather be the one in there than put that stress on Lucy.

Once the door shut did the redhead begin to shake from a nightmare. "I'm still here Erza." Did the blonde whisper to her as she lightly hugged her while soothing her back to hopefully peaceful sleep.

In about three minutes did both Mira-Jane and Master Makarov walk into the infirmary with the old man carrying a bed-table, and the silverette holding two bowls of soup.

Carefully did the two conscious women carefully move things into position. The Celestial-Mage ever so gingerly sliding off the bed, but despite how careful she was did she see the Armored mage slowly begin to wake back up. The timing was actually about right when she was fully awake was a bed table over her lap with a bowl of chicken noodle soup for her that the Take-Over-Mage cooked herself, and was prepared to help her best friend eat it.

Looking around did she see the two addition people in the room while she slept. Smelling the soup did she feel her stomach empty she didn't even think of taking a bite as everything she was told by Lucy came back to her. "Is it true." She asked voice trembling as she looked at the old man standing on a chair praying she just woke up from the nightmare coming back from a mission in the shape she was in.

Doing his best to break the news a easily as he could. "I'm afraid what Lucy told you is true Erza." Seeing her begin to cry before he got two words out. "Both Gajeel and Lily are no longer with us." His old heart breaking for her remembering the pain he went through when his wife died many years ago. Sadly he knew her death was coming before her passing. The poor young woman never so much as got to say goodbye.

Mira quickly hugged her grieving Nakama forgetting about injuries littering her body. Once she heard the shout of pain did she quickly apologizes easing up on the comforting hug.

"What did it?" Wondering what the hell could have done what it did to her, and take away her lover and his Exceed forever.

Looking away. "We haven't found out yet." Hating what he was about to say. "Normally one of the Slayers would track down what did this, but...Wendy had to make sure we weren't going to lose you too." Taking a long pause doing his best to not make her cry any harder. "By the time she got there the trail was cold." Looking out the infirmary window did she notice the sun setting which meant everyone who was looking for whatever did the deed would be returning soon making it less likely to find it now.

Despite the pain her body was racked with did she try to sit up. "I want to see him." Voice racked with pain as her whole body was surging with.

Extending his arm to push her back to a resting position. "Erza trust me." Thinking of the horror scene that was the duos cabin. "You don't want to see him." Thinking of how mangled his lifeless body was, an image he'd never forget.

"Master Please!" She begged unable to resist his hold on her.

"Trust me." A trail of tears falling down the left side of his cheek. "You don't want that to be the image you see of Gajeel." Feeling his heart breaking for her.

Falling back onto the mattress did she turn away from the old man and sobbed heavily into the pillow. Her pain both physical and emotionally so great she didn't even notice that her two friends trying to both comfort her and make sure she didn't reopen her still fresh wounds.

Knowing there was nothing else he could do for her did Makarov make his way out of the infirmary. Looking back before exiting did he wish he could take all of her pain away. Opening the door did he begin to walk to his office. Only did he feel someone behind him to the right side of the door once he passed through it.

"You held something back." Laxus said revealing he heard the whole conversation his grandfather had with Erza leaning against the wall.

"It would have been to much for her to handle if I told her everything." Looking at the ground contemplating if he or anyone else should ever tell Erza.

"What else happened?" Wanting to know what his grandfather knew. Nearly a minute passed without another world being spoken. Kneeling down so he could be eye level with him did he make his wedding ring come into both focus. "You can't keep protecting me. Especially once I become the next guild master after you retire."

"You saw where she got stabbed by that beast?" Coming to terms having to share delicate information with the future Master of the Fairy Tail.

"Need to be more specific Gramps." Having cauterized a number of her more severe wounds Wendy couldn't tend to right away.

"The series around her stomach."

"Her stomach?" Recalling at least 10 stab wounds that Wendy focused on the most.

Letting out the biggest sigh he had in the longest time. "Gajeel and Lily weren't the only ones who died."

Hearing what he did felt like getting hit by a barrel filled with bricks. "You mean?" Standing up to look through the small window on the infirmary door to see his pregnant wife doing her best with Mira to comfort their hurting Nakama.

"Porlyusica said it might be best if she never learns of it." After seeing how broken she was before leaving the room he couldn't help but agree with his old friend. Starting to walk away from his grandson. "Unless Porlyusica or myself tell Erza you're not to tell a soul about this." Taking a single step. "Not even your wife."

Laxus just stood in the hallway still processing everything that he just learned. It was in that moment did he learn that there was so much more to being a guild master than just the title. Sometimes to protect someone you have to hold back on what you can and cannot tell them.

"Laxus." A female voice called.

Coming out of his thoughts did he see his wife looking at him with worry as she approached him tears still cascading for the trio. "Yeah Lucy." Glad he was in too much shock to cry for his Nakama in this instance.

"Is everything alright?" Seeing he was shaken up about saying something.

"I'm just worried about if that beast that did that to Gajeel and Erza shows back up." Both lying and telling the truth. Lying to his wife about info he had on one of her best friends, and in truth afraid of eventually facing the beast that did what it did to Gajeel, Lily, and Erza.

To worried for Erza did Lucy not even think of her assailant coming back to do what it did again. "Do you think you can stop it." She asked worriedly placing her hand over the small bump on her belly.

"It hurt the wrong people." Laxus began placing his hand over where his first child was growing. "Nobody gets away with hurting someone from Fairy Tail without suffering our wrath." Not even giving the beast the satisfaction of his fear. "It caught them off guard. That won't happen again." Understanding more and more of his growing responsibilities.

**End Chapter 2.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Road to Recovery?**

* * *

><p>Sorry if I upset anyone with the character deaths in this chapter. Not much more to say, or that I want to say this time around.<p>

Until next time my lovely readers.

Have an awesome one.

WildCard555 Out.


End file.
